a new meaning to life
by hiyaboii
Summary: this is my first fic so bare with me it will get better and is rated M for later chapters, it is a AroXBella story dont like dont read. it will be about 30 chapters long and they will get bigger as i go
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry this is my first fic they will get better I promise you that**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a 4.55 billion year old vampire. Yes that's right I am as old as the earth, I also am the very first vampire created. I have lived off of the blood of animals for the whole of my vampire life. I am the strongest vampire there is also I have an infinite number of gifts, nobody can kill me and I can destroy 1000 newborns in one battle. Nobody knows that I was the very first vampire, or how old I am. I have now moved to Forks, Washington to repeat another 3 years at high school. It is three weeks into the first year when I smell a coven of 7 vampires. I followed the sent straight away and found the vampires unloading stuff in to a house, and then I noticed their eyes. They were the same colour as my eyes. Suddenly I am surrounded by them; one of them asks "who are you? And what are you doing here?" I answer them by saying "I am Bella swan and I go to school in this small town. What are you doing here?" they answered me saying we have moved here to go to school here also." I then ask "isn't it a bit unusual for coven to be of your size?" the blond-haired man replied "yes it is unusual but we class ourselves as a family. Might I enquire about how long you have been a vegetarian vampire?" I think for a moment then decide to tell them the truth. "I have been a "vegetarian vampire for around 4.55 billion years give or take a few hundred years." As I finish saying this all their mouths drop. The blond then speaks again "I did hear you say 4.55billion years didn't I" I just nodded, then I said "that is also how long I have been a vampire for." Their mouths drop again.

"May I ask what your names are?" the all tell me their names and then I am say "would you like to come to my house so that we can get this all over and done with." They follow me but struggle to keep up. When we all get to my house I say "I just curious but how old are all of you?" they then tell me their age. "I am sorry to cut this short guys but there are 5 werewolves on their way here that I have to deal with so if you head back to yours I shall see you there in half an hour" they left without hesitation. The wolves then turned up with their alpha in human form. "Hello Mr wolf" I said to the alpha of the pack. The alpha replied "you are not welcome here leech so leave or be killed" I just burst out laughing at the last bit then he asks "what's so funny?" I stop laughing and then say "you couldn't kill me if you even tried I have fought 1000 newborn vampires in one go and yet they didn't manage to touch me so what makes you think I am so easy to kill." The shut up after that then "you should all walk away now while you still have a chance." I go to the Cullen's house and say "Emmett do you want to spar me?" he is like "hell yeah". So we start to fight but 2 minutes later I have him pinned. So I asked them if they all want to spar me. I got a yes from Alice, Edward, Rosalie, jasper, and of course Emmett too. But Carlisle and Esme came out to watch us spar this time. When we started fighting I was going easy on them, but then I decided to use one of my gifts, I caused them to see 5 others of me so then I could easily take them out.

They then asked how I had done that. I replied with a simple 'it's a gift I have' I think to myself '_I think I am gonna go start a fight with the largest and most powerful coven there is. Do you know where they live Edward?' _ he had a look of pure shock on his face then said "they live in Volterra, Italy, though I must warn you they are strong." Just for him I replayed the memory of me killing 1000 newborns I one battle, I could tell he was shocked without reading his thoughts; I said my farewells then left for Volterra, Italy. I appeared in Italy in the next 5 minutes it then only took another 2 to get inside the Volterra castle. When I was inside the walls I decided I would let them pick up on the danger I was but I headed to the throne room first to formally begin the fight but…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope this chapter is longer for you guys but I am hoping to get some reviews on some funny I should put in and I also what ideas on how I can improve the story. An pleas continue reading, as I know the A/N's normally drag on so I won't be doing many of them.**

When I arrived I saw three thrones in the far back of the room. I wondered who sat in here when six figures of different builds came into the room. When they saw me three of them attacked without warning but when they got to me they just stopped, I was using another one of my gifts. I walked round to the other side of them, in the middle of the other three was a tall, handsome man with long dark hair, I then asked "who might you be?" the one in the centre replied "I am Aro Volturi the leader of the Volturi. And you will die for this unwelcomed entry. But first why do I feel a pull towards you?" "Because Aro you are my mate. We are destined to be together forever." Aro stared gaping at me but quickly asked "could you unfreeze my guards they will not touch you." I UN froze the guards then Aro said to them "leave we shall be fine" I was hesitant to ask but I did anyway "how old are you Aro?" Aro answered "nearly 3000 years how about you?" I just said "4.55 billion years give or take a few centuries" they all looked at me with their mouths dropped. Then I just said "why are you staring at me?" they all shook their heads and said "we just never thought you would be that old, but tell us. Why did you come here?" I replied "I came here looking for a decent fight, but that is not going to be happening now, I can't believe I don't get to have a fight and use all my gifts." "How many gifts do you have my dear" I replied "I have an infinite number of gifts, also I can't be destroyed, I can out run anyone, I have the best senses ever oh and I am stronger than an army of 1000 newborns." Aro said "reminder me to never get on the wrong side of you, my dear"

After a few hours they announced it was feeding time. And said to me "would you like to feed with us?" I replied "no but I'll stay and watch them maybe I could fight some of your guard?" Aro said "as long as you don't kill them you can" "I won't kill them my sweet. Aro might I ask is there a language you speak and no-one else does?" "No but only I, Marcus and Caius speak Latin."" opus tu et fratres tui pascunt dulcis" they then nodded.

After they finished feeding they lead me to a large room in which I fought against the whole of the elite guard. At the start of the fight I just stood there letting them attack my physical shield. After 5 minutes I started to get bored so I froze them but they could still talk and then I said "mea dulcis vestra praesidia postulo ut amplio" then a small blond-haired girl said "we do not master, we have just never fought such a strong and gifted vampire" then she turned to me and said "if no-one used gifts then we would win." I looked at the blond-haired girl and said "what's your name little one" she said "the name is Jane and I am 600 years old so don't mess with me" I just burst out laughing along with Aro, Marcus and Caius. Jane then said "what's so funny?" after I stopped laughing I said "I'll tell you after a rematch an I will make I a fair fight by blocking all your gifts then I shall not use mine." After 3 minutes all of them were 'destroyed' then I said to Jane "by the way you just got I handed to you by the oldest vampire, oh and the very first vampire." She the scoffed and said sarcastically "ok then miss 'first vampire ever created' how old are you?" I then projected into here head that I was going to tell the truth to her. Then I looked at the guard "do you all want to know?" I paused while they all nodded the continued "I am 4.55 billion years old give or take a few centuries" they all looked shocked.

I turned to Aro and said "Aro mea dulcis I cognoscunt normaliter vir, qui petit sed erit ducas me" he looked at me with complete shock but said "Licuit etiam illud est quod a me tibi emere liceat tibi circulus, erit solutum et nuptiis reginae Volturi fias?" I then replied "Regina fieri amem Volturi augue sed si fratres tuos" Marcus and Caius nodded I agreement then me and Aro kissed in front of his guard. Jane interrupted and said "master why is she kissing you?" Aro replied sternly "because she is my mate, so we will be getting married and she has agreed to become a queen of the Volturi." I then interrupted and said "Aro may we get married sooner rather than later." Aro then replied "of course mia cara."

Jane than walked up to me and said "sorry to be rude I did not know but I would like to ask you something if I may?" I looked at Jane and said "of course you may" then she went on "if it is possible will you train me to fight like you?" I looked at all the other members of the elite guard then said "I will teach you all to fight like me if you wish" Aro looked at me with a worried look but then remembered how strong I was. They all asked if they could think on it for a while. "ok let me know when you have decided but Aro I will have to go back to Washington for a few weeks, but do not worry mia cara, I shall call in on sunny days and on the weekends." Aro said "ok but at least take Jane with you for help if you get into trouble." I thought for a moment then said "fine but she will have to let me know when she needs to feed. Also there is no need to get your jet fuelled as we will be leaving as soon as Jane packs a bag and Jane if you want we will start your training while we are out there."

Mere minutes after I finished talking, Jane was back with a bag packed. I said "I love you mia cara, and Jane hold on tight." When she was holding on tight we left with a flash the appeared in my garden. Then Jane suddenly fell to the ground with a thud. I thought to myself _'damn I should of told her that she would be dizzy oh well the damage is done now.'_ I started to laugh but then Jane started to get up so I helped her up she then shouted "YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME ABOUT THAT!" I finished laughing then said "how about I make it up to you by taking you shopping?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I know the cliff-hangers are getting annoying but they are fun to make anyway I should be able to get the next chapter up by the weekend an as promised I am making them longer. Please read and review. I also am looking to do a update every 1 to 2 days if it is a little longer ill post a A/N to let you know that it will take a couple of extra days.**

When I mentioned shopping her face lit up so bright then she said "master Aro would hate if I wasted his money on shopping though" by the time she finished saying this she looked sad I quickly said "good because I offered this trip so I shall pay for you." Then after a few moments of silence I said "Jane please promise me something…" Jane replied "yes anything mistress" I then started up again "promise me that you will call me Bella not Isabella or mistress it just sounds to formal" well I shall be back in 5 I just need to go notify some people that you are here. It should only take half an hour."

I ran to the treaty line and within 2 minutes the alpha of the pack showed up and said "what do you want leach" I responded in a snappy tone saying "I thought that I would inform you that I have a vampire that feeds from humans staying with me for a while but she will not be feeding with in the treaty zone, I will be transporting her to south America when she needs to feed. And if you attempt to kill her I will kill every last one of you. I must go inform the Cullen's now so goodbye" and with that I ran to the Cullen's house and when I got out side I said "Carlisle I need to talk to you" with that the whole Cullen family was outside then I said to Carlisle "I know you are not going to like this but I have a member the Volturi elite guard saying with me for the time being." Carlisle just asked "which member?" I replied "Jane" they all gasped then I said "what's the matter Jane is nice and kind and also an easy fight she has even agreed to let me take her shopping." They all gasped again then Carlisle the said "sorry but Jane is never nice to anyone. So why is she being so nice to you?" I decided truth once again "well that could be because I found my mate in Aro and I am going to be a queen of the Volturi." They all looked at me with complete shock on their faces then Rosalie spoke up "can me and Alice come shopping with you and Jane?" I just nodded then said that we will be going tomorrow so be at mine for 7 am.

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but the next will be longer because it will be about the start of Jane's training and the shopping trip. Please let me know your comments and continue reading as always.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: have fun reading and please review at the end.**

When I got back from the Cullen's I found Jane lounging around on the sofa watching TV. Then I said "hey Jane I am back shall we start your training then." All she did was nod her head. When we got outside I said "ok before we even start I have a rule for you when fighting, never go into a crouched stance as it gives away too much of what you are going to do. Because now we are going to fight you are going to do a crouched stance and I shall not do a stance and we will see who hits the ground first with their face." Not even one minute later and her face was seating the soil. "Ok so now I will crouch and you won't" this time the fight lasted another 5 minutes but I still won I then said "do u see now it is better to fight out of a crouch than in a crouch." Jane replied "yes I do Bella you are such an amazing teacher."

After about 4 more hours of training I thought I best if we rest now and pick the rest up tomorrow after shopping. When we got inside we sat down and talked while we waited for Alice and Rosalie to show and Jane actually managed to bond. Finally Alice and Rosalie turned up. Just before I opened the door I said to Jane "play nice, oh and could you open the door I need to go get something for you." After I had found the credit card I had got for Jane I went back down stairs and said "this is for you Jane" then I handed the card to her and continued "there is a $1000000 spending limit a month on it and I shall tell you the pin in a minute." Then I thought to Jane '_the pin is 1911. Oh and don't go stupid with it.'_ With that she turned round and hugged me. Both Alice and Rosalie were shocked to see her hug me but oh well.

We left to go to the mall in Seattle. After 5 hours of shopping in Seattle we had managed to go in all the stores. We returned to my house then I said "anywhere else you would like to go shopping?" Jane was the first to say "Milan" so I searched out for Milan's weather and saw that they were having an over cast day today. So I said "ok hold on and close your eyes." And with a flash we were in a dark alley way near the biggest mall in Milan. When they all opened their eyes Jane said "thanks for the warning Bella" but Alice and Rosalie were in shock the Alice said "we thought you weren't being serious but you are and omg thank you for today's shopping trip." I waved them off. "No problem" I said.

After another 7 hours of shopping I teleported all our stuff to my house then I teleported the other girls back too. Then I said to "oh by the way Alice, Rosalie me and Jane will see you tomorrow at school." And with a final "goodbye" they left then I turned to Jane and said "don't give me that look or ill stop training you and take that credit card off of you." Then with that she mumbled "sorry" then I went over to hug her and said "it will only be for a few weeks till I can tell them I am going to Italy on a trip to study the foundations that built Volterra. Also that you and the Cullen's if they wanted to come they could." After the hug I said "don't worry Jane by the time we go back you will be able to pin the whole of the elite guard if they all were to spar you at once.

**A/N: well that is it for this chapter as it gets more interesting I will make the chapters longer but for now. I want you to know that the next chapter will be about a bit more training and then the first day of school will be done then too. Please review I do look forward to reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I shall update again soon but I want to know who likes what they are reading and who thinks I should stop. I will never stop writing this but It Is for personal reasons I ask this.**

**Also I am having trouble on how to start the next chapter off but I will informed as to how it goes**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: right well I am back with another chapter. **

After a couple of hours relaxing Jane asked me "Bella could we go do some more training please?" I replied "of course Jane you just need to think of training and we shall do training." So we walked outside. Once outside I said " ok now when fighting keep different thought circulating around you head because you will never know when you are fighting a mind reader, and also try to keep as calm as possible because empathy's can manipulate that anger and clam you." Jane then replied "I have never thought about those points Bella. What else do I need to change?" I replied to her "focus on them for now then I shall ask jasper to come take some reading from you while we fight." After half an hour she was doing as I suggested and then I said "I am going to go as jasper and Edward to come and try to fight you while you use the techniques that I have just taught you."

It was mere seconds till I got to the Cullen house then a said "Jasper, Edward could you come with me a moment I want you to fight someone and tell me how hard it is to now?" they came out and both and nodded to say they would in under 10 seconds we were back at my house and so I said "Edward would you and Jasper fight Jane and she will not be able to use her gift on you but you will be able to use yours on her." In around 4 minutes after they had started to fight both Jasper and Edward were announced dead. Jasper then looked to me and said "I have only ever seen one other person fight like that Bella, and that person is you. So I am guessing you are training her to fight like you." Then he turned to Jane and said "the way you staid so calm through that fight was just like Bella here, if you were angry I would have used my gift to calm you but I couldn't because you were so calm already." Then Edward spoke "Bella is teaching you well Jane I would dare to say that you could give Aro a run for his money with you fighting skills now." Then he turned to me and said "we must be going if we are not needed any more." I replied "ok see you Edward, and see you Jasper." I then said "now you have that sorted you need to learn to fight with your senses impaired" she said "ok that sounds hard" then I spoke up "it is only hard if you allow it to be hard Jane, ok I will start by removing your sight, then when you have that sorted I will also remove your hearing" then I blocked her sight about 2 hours later she was managing to block and attack an opponent without her sight. When she could do it with no sight then I removed her hearing as well. It only took her another 3hours to be able to fight without her hearing. Then I said "well Jane you've learnt a lot so far there are a few more things you need to learn but dare I say you good a fighting. Well there is an hour before school, so let's go get ready and here are some contacts for school." I said handing her the tub of contacts.

When me and Jane were ready we climbed into my Ferrari and were at the school within 2 minutes. We parked in the far corner of the car park and then we went to the office to get Jane her schedule I had told the school to put her in the same classes as me. So as soon as the bell rang for first hour we were off to English. By the time lunch rolled around Jane had decided she like this school as she was the topic of gossip. When the school day had finished me and Jane were about to leave when Alice came over to us and invited us to their place. I said "sure we will follow you but you better drive fast." In a matter of 3 minutes we were at the Cullen's and I said "hey Emmett I bet you $1000 that Jane could beat you in a fight if she didn't have her sight hearing or gift" Edward and jasper also put $1000 on Jane but Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle all put $1000 on Emmett. "ok so if Jane wins us four split it if Emmett wins you five split the money and you may…" I cut off Jane's gift sight and hearing the continued as though I had never stopped talking "…begin."

**A/N: I know I am horrible for giving you a cliff-hanger there but the next chapter will be up soon I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I thought I should just give you a short chapter so that you can find you the result of the fight between Emmett and Jane.**

As the fight finished 2 minutes after the fight had started, with Jane declaring that Emmett was dead. I then gave Jane her senses back and her gift too. I said "pay up then" after I was given the money, I gave Jasper and Edward $1000 and Jane $2000 I kept the last $1000 for myself. Then said "hey Emmett do you want me to teach you to fight like I am teaching Jane here how to fight." Emmett then had a look of complete shock but still managed to say "you taught Jane to fight like that?" I replied "yes Emmett I did, though she still needs more training." He looked horrified by that statement then said "I don't want to get on the wrong side of you, Jane or the Volturi at all that is just amazing though Bella, will you be teaching the rest of the elite guard to fight like that?" I replied with a swift "only if they want me to teach them I will, but I was hoping that Jane would help me teach them if they decided to be taught." Jane then when hyper and said "of course I would help you train them if they wanted it mistress… sorry Bella slip of the tongue." I smiled at her and said "never mind Jane mistakes happen, and they are a good thing to learn from."

After that they just sat and talked about everything and then I said "by the way it is going to be sunny for the rest of the week so I was thinking of going to volterra until Sunday would you all care to join me and Jane" Carlisle said "we would be delighted" so I said "I am just going to go pack a bag I suggest u do the same Cullen's." when I returned I said "are you ready?" they nodded then headed for the garage but I said "we don't need a car we aren't going to the airport just hold on and close your eyes.

**A/N: please review it is only a short chapter but I wanted to get it done and out the way. The next chapter will be them appearing in volterra and Jane showing the guard what she has learnt from Bella so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: every 10****th**** review I get I shall dedicate a chapter to.**

Once we had arrived in the throne room, we heard a bang. I then sensed 3000 or more newborns trying to attack the castle I immediately set physical shields around the newborns already in the castle then a big physical shield around the castle. The I shouted "Aro I don't care if this is you castle but all the vampires on our side will retreat to the throne room and I shall deal with the treat, you all got that!" then the guard come in the moments later Aro, Marcus, Caius and the remainder of the elite guard came through the doors I then said the elite guard "Jane is in charge of you I will eliminate the threat, but you must prepare the fire as most of the newborns have gifts." Then I turned to Jane and said "you have new skills now remember that." And with that I took my leave. Just as I got half way through the newborns in the castle I noticed Jane helping destroy them. I turned to Jane and said "I told you to hold the throne room. But now you're here I could do with the help but when the ones in the castle are finished you need to burn them ill deal with the ones at the gates. It only took us another 20 minutes to finish the newborns in the castle the creators of the newborn army were now trapped in my physical shield. Once I started to dispose of the remaining newborns it only took 30 minutes to fully destroy them and another 10 minutes to completely burn them to ashes.

When I returned to the throne room I said "the threat has been neutralised" then the elite guard said "already" I then nodded and then Felix said "it would have taken us 5 hours to kill and burn that many newborns. I think we need your mobile number in case that happens again" I laughed then said "no need I'll be moving in in a few months seeing as Aro has agreed to marry I and I agreed to become a queen of the Volturi." Felix then bowed his head then said "I am sorry mistress I did not know." Then I spoke to Aro's mind '_and by the way I want to be able to go do missions as a member of the elite guard because I hate sitting around all day.' 'Of course you may my sweet'_ was his reply. I then said "Jane would you like to go do some more training? Although we will just practise what you have learnt so far." Then she said "yes Bella I would like that" I then asked her "is there anyone that you were never before able to beat in a fight if you didn't use your power?" the she replied "yes I could never beat Felix in a fight." I then called out "Felix come to the training room" when he appeared I said "I bet you $2000 that Jane can beat you in a fight if she hasn't got her sight or hearing and if she doesn't." He said "you're on" just as he says this then whole Cullen family came in and bet on Jane. The brothers came in and said "us 3 place $10,000 on Felix." After all bets were taken the fight started and in only a minute and a half Jane declared Felix dead. Then I said "it seems me training her is paying off." Then I am like "hey Felix can I fight you now?" he says sure" in seconds he is pinned and declared dead by me. Then he says "you could have gone easy on me. Seeing as you can teach Jane to fight like she is then destroying 3000 newborns without receiving a scratch."

**A/N: I know it is a while since the last update but I couldn't think of what to write. But I now have some ideas so please review with what you think and every tenth reviewer will have a chapter dedicated to them and also the one who thinks of the best place for Aro and Bella to go to on their honeymoon will get the chapter dedicated to them so please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ok I am going to go with the suggestion from ****SUZITROUBLE as after looking it up looks like the best place for someone to have a honeymoon so I will be dedicating this chapter and the chapters on the honeymoon to her. (Well I am guessing it's a female's account)**

After a couple of hours with Aro I decided to go see how the Cullen's were doing. When I found them I saw that they were just catching up with the guard. Then I saw Jane and said "Jane can I speak to you for a moment?" she said "sure. Where do you want to talk?" the I thought to her mind '_forks_' so Jane held on to me and closed her eyes. When we appeared in forks I said "Jane thanks for coming with me to talk, I was wondering If you would ever consider the animal blood diet?" she looked at me then said "I was thinking about it because I have notice you haven't hunted in about a week and yet you managed to kill those 3000 newborns faster than it would have taken the whole of the guard to. But I was also wondering if you would help me swap diets?" I hugged her and said "if you want to change your diet then I will help you. But we had better go back now or they will worry." When I and Jane arrived back the Cullen's asked where we went and all I said was "to discuss something."

When it was time to go back to forks Jane came back with me but Alec did also after the Cullen's left I said "come on Jane training time, alec you can watch for now. I will help you out while Jane is resting" finally Jane came out and the said "ok what am I learning to do today then?" I then spoke "you will be learning how to dodge attacks you don't see coming, Alec I will need your help after all. So Alec you attack Jane head on and then I will attack her 10 times when she is least expecting it. Oh and no powers." So as soon as the fight starts I notice she is not focusing on her surroundings so I manage to land 4 blows, that pattern continued till I landed 10 attacks on to her then I said "alec you come head on at me and Jane you do what I was doing so that I cha show you what should happen." So she comes at me after a few minutes of me fighting with Alec but I manage to pin her and Alec at the same time then Jane tried it again and it worked but she never managed to pin me as I am much too quick for her.

Alec also had decided to become a 'vegetarian' vampire so I took them hunting and surprisingly they liked it and had was time for school again but we decided to skip because I said that they weren't feeling well so I had to look after them. I thought to myself '_god it is going to be a very long few weeks'_

**A/N: ok guys I will update again tomorrow but it is so much fun writing this don't worry there will be more fighting in the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know I haven updated recently but I had to think of some ideas which I still aint got so could you all who read be kind enough to review with so ideas please**


End file.
